


Turning Saints Into The Sea

by teamnicedynabitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamnicedynabitch/pseuds/teamnicedynabitch
Summary: Prompt: "Oh! You're jealous!"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Turning Saints Into The Sea

“Hey, Y/N?” You looked up from the homework you were going over to see a boy you vaguely recognised. Was he in your math class? You thought so, but you weren’t entirely sure. “You’re good at math, right? Would you uh… mind tutoring me, please?” Your suspicions confirmed, you smiled at him sweetly.  
“Of course, I don’t mind at all! Can you stay after school? I usually wait until volleyball practice is over so I can walk home with the club, and I don’t normally have much to do while I wait, so it’s probably the best time.”  
“Yeah, I can stay.”  
“Brilliant! I’ll see you in a few hours then.” As he walked away, you realised you didn’t even know his name. This would be fun, you mused sarcastically to yourself.

You didn’t get a chance to see Kageyama after you promised to tutor the guy, so you ended up not telling him. It wasn’t like he’d mind, he’s been in the position of needing a tutor before. He wouldn’t read into it. Still, you felt a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at you as you explained the problem for what was probably the 9th time. Did you have something on your face?  
“I can’t help you with this if you’re not listening to me.” You felt like a broken record. You’d never had an issue with anyone else you tutored, so this was getting frustrating.  
“Sorry! Lemme look at it again.” He finally got it right, with only a few minutes left before practice usually ended.

Since you were headed in the same direction, you decided to walk together. When you stopped outside the gym, he stopped too, which was odd. Wasn’t he going home?  
“So can… can I get your number?” _Ah._  
“Oh, um. I’m sort of dating someone, sorry.”  
“You won’t be with him forever though, right?”  
“I’m sorry?  
”“High school relationships never last long. Just give me your number and we can talk when you break up.”  
“Buddy, they said they weren’t interested. Back off.” You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Tanaka. You were momentarily surprised he didn’t just launch himself at the guy, but mostly you were just grateful. At that moment, you saw Kageyama come out of the gym.  
“Whatever.” As the guy walked away, you waved at your boyfriend. His scowl didn’t budge.  
“Who was that?” His eyes were trained on Tanaka’s hand, still on your shoulder. You knew the touch was friendly, probably intended to make you feel safer. Kageyama did not.  
“An asshole.”  
“Yeah, pretty much. He asked me to tutor him but it turns out he just wanted my number.”  
“Oh.” He didn’t really say much the whole way home, and barely nodded when you asked if he wanted to come in. He’d never been talkative, per se, but this was not normal Tobio levels of quiet. Something was wrong.  
“Okay. Talk to me.”  
“About what?”  
“Whatever’s got your panties knotted. Did something happen at practice?”  
“No.”  
“Did you fail a test?”  
“No?”  
“Then baby, what’s wrong? Why won’t you talk to me?”  
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask the guy you were tutoring. Or Tanaka, you seemed pretty close to him. Maybe he can tell you.”  
“Oh! You’re jealous!” He didn’t meet your eyes, and his cheeks were a little red. He was clearly embarrassed at feeling this way. “Come here.” You pulled him over to the couch, sitting in his lap once he was seated. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, you know that? But you don’t have to be jealous. The only person I want is you. It’s you in my picture frames, on my lockscreen, in my heart, Tobio. This locket never comes off because you gave it to me, I stay 3 hours after school every day because I want to see you, nobody else. I spent those 3 hours today hoping I didn’t have to say that guys name because I couldn’t remember if I ever even knew it, and he was the worst student I’ve ever had. I nearly walked out. It was definitely not worth it. And Tanaka? You know he looks for any excuse to intimidate someone. He was just helping me. You’re the only guy I have my eyes on. I don’t want anyone else. I’m all yours, sweetheart.” You looked into his eyes as you said this, making sure he knew you were sincere. A hand reached up to cup your cheek, a tiny smile on his lips.  
“I love you.” It was the first time he’d said it to you, and you felt your heart skip as you kissed him softly.  
“I love you too, Tobio.” He visibly cheered up, but you stayed on his lap until it was time for him to leave. And if he insisted that you wear his volleyball jacket to school every day for the next few weeks, you weren’t going to complain.


End file.
